somethings changed
by Yaoifan101
Summary: kyo's always watched hatori ...and he see's that somethings changed..and what he doesn't know is that hatori's noticed something to T to be safe


Ever since kyo was little he was able to notice things other people didn't, he wasn't sure why but being the cat child you spent a lot of time by yourself. Kyo had spent a lot of time alone so he was a good listener he had very good sense of hearing and it wasn't only that, kyo watched people ever since he was little being kept inside so much thats all he could do was watch everyone. Soon he started to just notice things he could figure out things... you see being the cat cursed child most people treated you like you were invisible and soon thats just what kyo became....he could hide himself so it seemed at if he really was invisible.

.........

It was in the late spring kyo was about 6 years old at this it was his first visit to akito......it hadn't turned out very well, kyo sat there on the table as the doctor cleaned off the cuts that now covered his arms and legs. It was only a few months after his mothers death...thats was when he had met hatori.....right after his mother died, he remembered it well.

_It was late the train was making its last trip around that part of town shortly after it had passed kyo stumbled on the path he was covered in blood he was shaking and there was a traumatized look in his eyes tears dripping off his blood splattered face kyo didn't know were he was he was to scared to think anything at the moment. He had some how wondered near the sohma's estate having not noticed passing it on his way there, and a certain cursed dog just happened to be walking by he looked over hearing a noise and immediately recognized the cat he rushed over at the sight of all the blood "eh kyo are you okay" he asked the cat didn't answer "mm....come on" he said taking the younger cats hand he lead the boy into the main gates of the estate. He took him to what looked like a house the dog knocked on the door a few times and waited and soon the door was answered by a boy that looked about the same age as the dog, the boy looked tired he rubbed his eyes "what do you want shigure..its late" the boy said groggily "can't you wait till the morning to annoy me" he asked "what do you need" he asked again the dog glanced down at the cat the boy blinked "huh" he asked "come on hari your the only one who knows how to do all that medical mumbo jumbo" shigure urged '"fine just get inside" he said stepping aside the cat was lead in by the dog. Kyo sat on a table as the boy who he had heard shigure call 'hari'_

_he found him somewhat strange, at first glance "so kyo what happened to you" the dog asked leaning against the wall "m-mothers d-dead" the cat stuttered though tears the built up in eyes once more "I-i tried to t-tell her the train w-was coming b-b-but she w-wouldn't listen" he said tears began to stream down his face again, there was silence that fell over the room again._

Yes that had been their first meeting, only a few months ago kyo looked at hatori which he later discovered was his name he seemed less strange to him now he had learned in those few months that the dragon wasn't all that bad at all...he was serious, intelligent, silent ...and yet he was still nice in his own way. Kyo wasn't sure why but he liked to watch hatori for some reason it was interesting and he grew to very much like the doctor actually. He wasn't sure why though but he liked to watch him and he began to learn many things about him.

Hatori wasn't a very lively person unlike his friends ayame and shigure, no most of the time he just did work. But as kyo watched him he noticed when something began to change about him.

Kyo was about 10 years old now he had gotten into another fight with someone and he was off to hatori's office once again, kyo walked up on the porch but noticed the doctor wasn't there he heard something though he slowly leaned his head out the door looking around the corner. His ruby eyes widened slightly at what he saw, there was a girl standing there laughing she had short brown hair and brown eyes the cat blinked a few times /who's that/ he asked in his head /I've never seen her before/ he thought hatori was with her to .....he was smiling kyo tilted his head slightly but then he saw the girl smile and walk off. Kyo widened his eyes again and brought his head back at seeing the dragon starting to walk back, hatori looked down at the cat standing in front of him "kyo what are you doing here" he asked "master told me to come over here" he said "I got into another fight" he said lifting up his sleeve revealing a rather large scrape along it. '"Alright we should get that disinfected" the doctor said and the cat followed him inside /I wonder who that girl was/ kyo wondered in his head /hatori must know her....but she's not a sohma...I've never seen her till now.....hatori seems to like her..hm....I wonder if she knows about the curse/ he wondered all at once in his head "kyo" hatori asked again "Hm" the cat asked looking up "can you lift up your sleeve" the dragon asked the cat nodded doing as he was told.

Kyo kept wondering about the girl though who was she kyo was sure he'd find out though.

Kyo came back a few months later for a check up, he walked up on the porch "I wonder if that girls here" he wondered out loud and then peeked his head around the corner again he blinked to see her again...but he saw something else....the way they were looking at each other. Kyo had seen that before.....when he had watched other people he'd seen that look in their eyes, his eyes softened though, he backed up into the office once more with a smile on his face as the doctor came in again "what are you so happy about kyo" hatori asked raising a brow wondering why the young cat looked so happy but kyo didn't answer him though, /so hatori's found a partner..thats good/ kyo thought in his head with a smile still planted on his face.

Over that time kyo noticed that hatori seemed happier and that made kyo happy he liked to see hatori happy he had found the girl's name was kana.....kyo watched her to ...he liked her...she was pretty,nice,sweet, kind and gentle she knew about the curse to...and she accepted hatori to the fullest extent and in kyo's mind that made her the most amazing person alive.

.............................

Then something else happened....now kyo was about 13 now it was around winter and well....things were changing again kyo had come over again but there was something wrong this time. For this time when kyo peeked around the corner it was different he saw hatori and kana again but........she was crying ..why was she crying...why did hatori look so sad. /What's going on/ kyo asked but then he saw hatori put his hand on her head over her eyes and take her hand in his own he saw tears begin to drip down the dragons face kyo's eyes widened in shock he now understood what was happening, he had seen this before...no but it couldn't be /hatori's going to erase her memory/ kyo thought and then there was a flash and kana laid on the ground kyo stared with wide eyes but then stood up /no/ he thought in his mind /no it..it can't be....why....why would he do that/ he asked. Kyo just stood there he hadn't even realized that he had continued to stand there for at least 30 minutes, hatori walked outside again seeming to have composed himself once more, he looked at the cat standing there but noticed the fact kyo had tears running off his face "kyo ..is something wrong"' he asked kyo widened his eyes slightly noticing he was crying "no" he answered not lifting up his gaze. "U-um I-I have to go" he said quickly running in the other direction "kyo" the doctor started but he was already gone leaving hatori standing there very confused.

.................................

Now a few months later kyo came back to hatori's office he had an appointment with akito a few hours ago he followed the doctor down the hall kyo's head was down slightly limping and his right side he hissed at the pain in his back the back of his shirt was drenched in blood. He finally arrived at the dragons office "can you get your shirt off" hatori asked wondering if the boy was in to much pain to do the task himself "y-yeah" the teen said he cringed as he undid the buttons on his shirt and slipped it off he hissed again at the stinging pain from the marks on his back. "Alright sit down" hatori said kyo limped over and sat himself down with a breath of relief to be off his foot which was probably twisted hatori soon came back walking behind the cat "alright this might sting a little"' he warned dabbing a cloth on the open wound kyo widened his eyes and bit his lip "liar you said it would sting a _little"_ he said but looked down again. He glanced about the room his eyes wresting on the picture of the girl he had noticed that ever since that day...hatori had...changed again he wasn't happy anymore he was always working again....he seemed sadder....and it made kyo sad to he didn't understand the one person who really loved hatori..had her memory taken away. Also after that day he had realized that hatori's eye was covered he had over heard shigure talking about what had happened to it, he sat there "kyo is something wrong" the dragon asked noticing the sad look kyo had on his face kyo looked over his shoulder up at him "mm-mm" he said shaking his head he hissed again "it just stings is all" he said. Kyo looked at the picture again /I wish she could have stayed with us/ he thought in his head his eyes drifted back down /hatori's been taking it hard to.......he might be able to fool everyone else...but not me...I can see it....he's just not the same anymore....I wonder how he is though/ he thought in his head. "Hatori" he asked "hm what" hatori asked glancing up from his work kyo stopped for a moment though contemplating to ask him or not....should he tell hatori...or should he just keep it to himself that he knew about kana "um...never mind" kyo said. He'd just keep it to himself for the time being it was best to keep it his little secret right now.

Over the years kyo had continued to watch hatori as he got older and he never got tired of watching him just as when he was a kid, hatori was interesting to watch. Kyo was now 16 and he almost knew hatori better then the dragon knew himself probably and that summer day kyo once again found himself at the doctors office, he glanced to the side at were he used to peek behind the corner to watch kana and hatori......when he was younger sometimes kyo would peek around the corner hoping that he'd see kana there again.....but he never did. "So what is it this time kyo" hatori asked glancing up from the papers on his desk "the damn rat" was kyo's reply "for some reason the damn rat was extremely pissed today and decided to take it out on me" he said shrugging off the white hoody he wore to show a quite bloody shoulder. "Okay sit down" hatori instructed "yeah I know the drill" kyo said sitting down he hissed slightly as the doctor dabbed that cloth on the wound, kyo found himself looking down again thinking the same thoughts he had when he was 13 /he's been changing again...since tohru's come and all these other things are happening.....hm......but it looks like he still hasn't really recovered from kana yet.....I always see him looking at that picture of her now..hm I wonder how he's holding up now...maybe I should ask him this time....maybe its time to tell him I know about kana.../ these thoughts raced through kyo's head as he tried to decided what to do. He made up his mind "hatori" he asked "what" the dragon asked "um...are you feeling alright" he asked trying to find the least awkward way to ask this "yes.....why do you ask" hatori asked glancing over at the cat wondering why kyo would ask such a strange question "oh..no reason in particular" the other said and grew silent again "hm" the cat said though "what is it" hatori asked once more "somethings changed about you" kyo said "Hm" the doctor asked as he applied the gauze bandage to the boys shoulder.

"The strangest part of it is....even I can't seem to figure out what's changed" kyo said "what are you talking about kyo" hatori asked wondering what the cat was talking about, "well.....you've changed..you changed after you got together with kana-" he said hatori's eyes widened slightly how did kyo know about that, "and you changed again after you erased her memory and hurt your eye....and you've changed a little now that tohru's come along...." he said the dragon was surprised at what he was hearing though "I guess what I'm saying is that......yer not the same person I met 10 years ago" he said the room went silent again and the dragon just stood there "kyo...how do you know all of that" he asked "hm" kyo asked glancing back at the dragon but looked down again "what can I say...I liked to watch people" he said "and you were the most fun to watch" he said.

"When I was little I just ...liked to watch other people....when I met you you were interesting... you didn't act like the other people I watched so I grew to like watching you" he said " you didn't know I was watching of course but once I saw you with a girl..I didn't know who she was or anything....but I saw you with her again a few other times....I figured out that you liked each other thats why I was smiling" he said hatori looked down at the cat remembering as well that one day when he had found kyo waiting for him smiling. "You changed after that you were happier you didn't work as much" he said "I liked her to" he said "I liked her a lot...she was fun to watch to...she just seemed like this amazing person to me...you know being able to except you like that" he said, "but one day when I was about....13 I came over again only this time when I saw you two....she was crying" he said his voice became sad "I didn't know why..that is....until I saw you put your hand on her forehead...I realized you were erasing her memory...I just wasn't sure why........that's why I was crying when you found me....I didn't ant to say anything though so I ran off" he said the doctor was just surprised he was hearing all of this that kyo actually knew all of this had seen all of this. "After that you just kind of went back to how you before...you weren't really happy anymore...you went back to working a lot...you were always looking at that picture...you kept your eye covered after that to.....you know when I asked you if you were alright....I was going to ask that same question when i was 13.....but i decided it was best not to" he said he was silent after that hatori looked at him for awhile "you know kyo...everybody changes" he said kyo stood up pulling his hoody back on "I know that" kyo said "thats what makes it so much fun" he said hatori could swear he heard a hint of joy in the cats voice as he said that "heh" the teen chuckled slightly "you never look at the same person twice.....because they always change" he said kyo walked towards the door and stopped "all I was saying was that....you've changed is all" kyo said as he ran out.

Hatori watched as the boy ran out he sighed "you've changed to kyo" he said silently "you've changed to".

END

_**so what did you think kind of long i know but did you like it PLEASE REVIEW**_


End file.
